


[podfic] Hand in the Pocket, Finger on the Steel

by azephirin, reena_jenkins



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alliances, Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Cars, Conspiracy, Crossover, F/M, Grief, Kissing, Podfic, Revenge, Slayers, mid-movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He finds what he's looking for, but he's not alone.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Hand in the Pocket, Finger on the Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hand in the Pocket, Finger on the Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65864) by [azephirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Crossover, Slayers, Kissing, Revenge, Ambiguous Relationships, Alliances, Mid-Movie, Conspiracy, Cars, Canon Related, Grief, Canon Het Relationship  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:10:06  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(FatF_BtVS\)%20_Hand%20in%20the%20Pocket,%20Finger%20on%20the%20Steel_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
